In modern day electronics, there is an ever-increasing demand to reduce size, power, and cost of all devices and components, including voltage converters. Although significant integration of active components in converters has been made, the bottleneck to continue shrinking down device size lies in the difficulty of minimizing power inductors, especially for on-chip applications. As an energy storage device, a power inductor can require an inductance of hundreds of μH and a current carrying capacity of tens of amps. Making inductors with small footprints but large power handling ability often mandates conflicting requirements in design and processing. Achieving efficient heat dissipation in compact structures, the almost ubiquitous reason for device failure, is also difficult. The development of new strategies to achieve high inductance while minimizing the on-chip footprint of power inductors would be beneficial.